


Chapter 19.Gear

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [6]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 19.Gear

一直致力于捂热赵志伟双手的吕鋆峰没有注意到两人之间逐渐拉近的距离，毫无防备地被叼住了双唇。

赵志伟外表看起来文静质朴，像个书卷气息颇重的学子。可没有人比吕鋆峰更清楚，这个人的本体是一头控制欲极强又心思周密的狮子，有着与生俱来的领袖气质。

他的吻侵略性和攻击性极强，硬碰硬吃过几次亏的吕鋆峰学会了服软示弱，冰凉的唇挟带着滚烫的热度点燃了两人所处的空间。

纵横交错的浮光掠影映在那张水嫩白皙的脸庞上，平白增添了几分魅惑的迷离感，赵志伟单手制住吕鋆峰的后颈，炙热的亲吻从唇移向喉结，牙齿咬住锁骨啃噬。

“我操赵志伟这是在酒吧……啊……”

虽说酒吧里灯光阴晦迷离，人声嘈杂，可毕竟置身于大庭广众之下，他们还是在吧台这种较为显眼的位置，吕鋆峰还是有所顾忌的。但是推阻的话还没出口就被那只探进衣服里的手给扰乱了。

脖颈被呼出气喷得发痒，赵志伟低声回道，“是我操才对。”

紧箍着细腻柔滑的腰身，沿着后腰的脊骨一路揉捏到被腰带阻拦的位置，逼出唇齿间轻微的呻吟。


End file.
